


First Kiss

by SamuelJames



Series: Origins [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Owen's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First Kiss  
> Pairing: Owen/Ianto  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Ianto and Owen's first kiss  
> Notes: Written for miss_zedem 's kissing comment fic  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

The date had been amazing. Sure they'd bickered about which film to see and Ianto's popcorn had been spilled but Owen was happy to share. They'd talked for ages afterwards over fast food and Ianto got a glimpse behind Owen's defences.

Ianto talked about Jack and reassured Owen that there was nothing left between them any more. He talked a little about his family and living in London. Owen talked about Katie and how he'd met Jack. Of course Ianto knew the details from his personnel file but there'd been nothing in the file about Owen's feelings, the shock and the grief.

Owen steered the conversation away from him, determined not to talk about his family. He knew Ianto noticed this and was happy when he was allowed to switch topics. Over ice-cream and coffee Owen found himself staring into Ianto's eyes, missing what Ianto said. "Sorry, what was that?" Owen asked.

Ianto smiled. "I said I had a great time and that maybe next time we could see the film you wanted."

Owen grinned back, "that would be nice. Can I walk you home?"

Ianto lived closer to the cinema than Owen did and it didn't take long to reach his place. Saying suddenly shy goodbyes made each of them blush and then Ianto leaned forward and kissed Owen. It was a slow soft kiss, no fireworks or orchestras but sweet with the promise of romance. Owen pulled away, gave Ianto a quick kiss on the lips and said goodnight. Ianto watched till Owen walked out of sight and then went inside.


End file.
